Automation systems employ controller devices such as microprocessors, computers, and programmable logic controllers (PLC's), to control machinery, equipment, and processes. These systems may control various equipment including fans, dampers, valves, vents, shades, and other equipment. Often, automation controller units read a set of digital and/or analog inputs, apply a set of logic statements, and in response generate a set of low or very low voltage analog and/or digital output signals. These output signals are then often transferred from the automation control system to either additional low voltage interface relays or pilot relays, which are operative of final power relays. Power relays then engage the relevant line voltage loads, resulting in, for instance, an electrical motor performing a function that corresponds to the instruction originating from the automation control unit. These existing low voltage pilot relays or interface devices may or may not have integral override switches, but are not capable of transferring the full motor load.
Automation interfacing of reversing or multi-speed motors also requires additional relays, wiring, and override switches, all of which are usually custom-built from individual electrical components. The sheer volume of components required often necessitates that large or multiple electrical boxes be utilized. Such a bulky arrangement can prohibit mounting of the equipment in tight or compact spaces. Additionally, in some situations it may be desirable to locate the reversing motor interface so as to facilitate the electrical installations (e.g. locating the interface next to the controller versus next to motor). The complicated and non-compact manner in which present art relay/switch systems are built for automation interfacing inhibits the ability to locate components and wiring in the most cost-effective, compact, and desirable configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated device to act as an interface between automation control units, multifunction load devices, including, for instance, reversing or multi-speed motor applications, and the power sources that drive those loads. Such an integrated device would incorporate relays and switches in a single, compact, easily installed interface; the use of which would require minimal electrical knowledge on the part of the user, including an owner and/or installer. Such a device would facilitate automatic control of the line voltage load by a controller unit, while also providing a means for manual override (including means for the user to select individual functions), powering the system off, and control for special situations.